Sycamore
by entity9silvergen
Summary: As a child, Professor Sycamore took a pokemon journey of his own. From traveling through the region, catching pokemon, befriending trainers, and fighting off pokemon poachers, Augustine learns why pokemon are such amazing creatures and discovers his love for them that leads him to become Kalos's pokemon professor. [Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon]
1. Getting Started

**Author's Note:** Welcome to this story. Chapters 1 to 53 were written May to December 2016. They are being edited three years later starting September 2019. Chapters 1 to 53 are not my best work but I hope you'll give it a chance. This story is based off a line in the XY games saying that Professor Sycamore went on a pokemon journey when he was a kid.

No major OCs. Takes place around twenty years ago so some mechanics are different.

* * *

**Arc 1: Lumiose Town, Route 4, Santalune City **(Written 2016)

"Augustine Sycamore! Go to bed! You don't want to be tired for tomorrow!"

"I will Mom!" August called back. "Come on, Litleo."

August Sycamore ran up stairs and into his room with his faithful Litleo at his side. He darted into his room and flopped onto his bed. Litleo jumped on after him.

"I'm so excited I don't think I can sleep!" August exclaimed. Litleo barked in agreement. Tomorrow the two would start their pokemon journey together. Something long awaited. In Kalos, towns like Lumiose didn't give out starter pokemon like the more urban Lumiose City. Instead, chosen officials gave fledgling trainers only pokeballs to start. Some children, like August, had already befriended pokemon whom would be their starters. Others would go out and catch a pokemon traditionally after receiving their licence.

August stared out his window, dreaming of the adventures he would have. In all 10 years of his life, he'd never left Lumiose. The thought of finally doing so excited him.

August sat a while longer. Litleo fell asleep beside him. August soon followed.

* * *

"Litleo!" August blinked his eyes open to see Litleo pawing at his face.

"Wha-? Oh. Thanks Litleo," August mumbled and he heaved himself awake. "Let's go!"

"Lit!" Litleo stood in front of him. August stared at him for a moment. Litleo gestured to the clock then to his empty backpack.

"Oh." He still had to pack. "What would I do without you Litleo?"

Litleo chirped. He tucked his haunches beneath him and gave a smile that could've been a smirk. August shook his head and began gathering his things. When he finished, there was still plenty of time before he had to be out. August ran downstairs and greeted his parents.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning…" his father sounded half asleep.

"Good morning August!" his mother said, completely awake despite the hour. "Are you ready to start your journey today?"

"Of course!" August exclaimed.

"That's today?!" His father suddenly snapped into the waking world. "That brings me back…"

"Er- That's great Dad. Gotta go! Bye!" August usually liked listening to his father but he didn't want to be sucked up into another story. He ran up to the door and swung it open.

"Ow!" yelped someone. "Y'know August, there's a thing in the door called a peep hole. If you look through it, you can see if your gonna hit someone or not!"

"I'm not stupid Meyer!" August yelled. Meyer bust out laughing.

"Yeah, nobody uses those things," he said. "You and Litleo ready to go?"

"Yeah." August shut the door before his mother could say something to embarrass him. "How about you and your pokemon?"

"What do you think?" Meyer replied. Meyer, like August, had befriended pokemon before he got his licence. Meyer had both a Torchic and a Mareep. He was a couple years older than August and had delayed the the day he left so he'd do it alongside his friends.

August, Litleo, Meyer, Mareep, and Torchic left August's house behind and made their way towards the center of town. A few people were already there.

"There's Sophie!" August said. A girl looked up at the sound of her name.

"August! Meyer!" she exclaimed. The pokemon ran up to her and were each greeted.

"Hey," Meyer greeted. "You seen Buck?"

Sophie shook her head. "No. It's kinda early and Buck's… y'know…"

"Slow?"

"I was going to say late."

"I don't think Buck would be late to something like this," August said.

"You guys talking about me?" a boy ran up to the group.

"Yeah. Sophie here was saying you weren't going to show on time," Meyer told him.

"I said no such thing!" Sophie said in fake shock.

"She totally did!" August tattled. "And Meyer called you slow!"

"What? I'm faster than all of you!" Buck retorted.

"Guys, shush. Grown ups are showing up," Meyer hushed. Everyone shut up. The group stood for a while as people began coming but eventually got bored and began mingling with others.

"How much longer?" Buck whispered as he eyed the town's officials began arriving.

"When you see Magnus, that means it's gonna start really soon," Meyer told him. Magnus was the Gym Leader of Lumiose City. He specialized in Steel Types.

"There he is!" Sophie hissed. The other kids seemed to notice this and everyone shuffled into a some-what organized formation.

"Welcome new trainers of Lumiose!" Magnus shouted. "I'm sure you want to get started so I'll skip the speeches. First up is Meyer. He's waited longer than anyone else here so he deserves to get his license first."

Meyer smiled and walked up to him alongside Mareep and Torchic, not seeming embarrassed at Magnus's bluntness at all. Magnus handed him six pokeballs. Meyer accepted them. He kneeled next to his pokemon. He held out two pokeballs. Both Torchic and Mareep tapped the button and were enveloped with a white light. The pokeballs shook 3 times and dinged, signifying capture.

"Next is August." Magnus was already sounding bored. August got 6 pokeballs and caught Litleo the same way Meyer had. A couple other new trainers already had pokemon so they went before those without, like Buck and Sophie.

Eventually, everyone got their pokeballs and licenses. Magnus seemed incredibly bored so he quickly left. The officials soon followed. Many of the trainers ran off, eager to start their journey but the August, Meyer, Sophie, and Buck regrouped.

"Where are all of you headed?" Meyer asked.

"I was going to go on Route Four and head to the Santalune Gym," August told him.

"I'm going to go catch something on one of the surrounding Routes and then head there too," Sophie said.

"Same here."

"So are we all gonna see each other in Santalune?" August confirmed.

"Sounds like it," Meyer responded.

"Sorry to run off, but I'm going to go find my starter," Sophie said.

"Yeah me too. See ya!" Buck ran off.


	2. Poacher

**Arc 1: Lumiose Town, Route 4, Santalune City **(Written 2016)

*Rustle* *Rustle*

"What's that Litleo?" August glanced at the shaking bushes. Litleo shrugged and the two approached it. They had left Lumiose Town behind them and headed to Route Four and towards Santalune City.

Litleo weaved around the undergrowth with August clambering noisily behind him. They stumbled into a clearing. In the middle was a small green and brown pokemon.

"That must've been what was in the bushes," August concluded. Litleo nodded. The pokemon turned at the sound of voices.

"Pin!" the pokemon jumped to its feet at the sight and began running.

"Hey!" August and Litleo began chasing after it. The pokemon jumped over logs and used vines to swing off trees.

"Man, that pokemon is agile!" August panted. Litleo didn't respond as he put on a burst of speed.

"Pin!"

"Lit!"

"Woah." August caught up to the pokemon. The green pokemon dangled from a tree branch by a rope tied around its abdomen. It had gotten snared in a trap clearly made by human hands. Litleo circled the ground underneath it. Litleo stopped and gave August a distressed look.

"Don't worry Litleo. We'll get it free," August reassured. "Looks like a grass type. Think you can burn the rope without hitting it?"

Litleo shook his head. August studied the trap and then glanced at the tree. "I think I can untie it. I'm going to climb up there. If the pokemon falls, catch it, okay?"

Litleo nodded and August began climb the tree. He climbed trees often so it wasn't hard. He made his way along the branch that suspended the pokemon. The pokemon eyed him and began struggling. August would have been worried the branch would break but it would have given some sign by now if it was old or rotted.

Litleo watched as August began to fiddle with the rope. There was a firm knot and the rope was to thick for him to untie it. His fingers burned at the effort.

"This is going to be harder than it looks," August muttered. "Hey, pokemon, I'm going to pull you up, okay? It'll be easier to get this thing off your foot than the tree."

The pokemon made no sound as August reached down and began to reel it up. Soon, the pokmon sat on the bench beside him, though still tied. August looked at the knot.

"Y'know, you could just put your vines between yourself and the rope then loosen the hole," August told it.

"Ches ches pin." The pokemon gave him an embarrassed look. August sighed and slipped his fingers into the gap he spoke of and pulled at the rope. The slip knot loosened and the pokemon was freed. He picked up the pokemon and began climbing back down the tree. Litleo greeted them when they reached the ground. He nosed over the pokemon, checking if it was okay.

"Who would set a trap like that? In a forest?" August mumbled to himself.

"That would be me," a voice said. The trio looked up to see a man in camo squatting in a tree with a pokemon at his side.

"Who are you?" August shouted. He doubted he was this pokemon's trainer. Chespin hid behind Litleo as if to prove the man was not a friend.

"Just a poacher trying to make a living." The man jumped and landed on the ground heavily. His pokemon did the same, though landing more gracefully. "Ya see, Liepard and I've been looking for our next big seller. A rare pokemon if you catch my drift. That Chespin is said money maker."

"You want to sell this pokemon?" August questioned outraged.

"Hey, when you're an adult you gotta make cash somehow." The poacher shrugged. The Liepard dropped into an attacking position. "Hand it over."

"No way! Litleo, Ember!" August ordered. Litleo breathed a wave of flame at the Liepard. When the attack ended, the feline merely shook its fur.

"Ima guess you're a new trainer. Last chance to hand it over," the poacher said.

"Litleo, Roar," August said. Wasting no time, he grabbed the Chespin and Litleo and took off running. Litleo roared. The Liepard went back into its pokeball.

"You little- gah. Mightyena, Skuntank. Get 'em," the poacher ordered. Both pokemon were released from their pokeballs and began chasing after them.

"Didn't know Skuntank were so fast…" August held Chespin like a football while Litleo stood backwards on his head. "Litleo, use some attack when they get close."

Litleo acknowledged. The pokemon were gaining. The Mightyena fired a Hyper Beam.

"Lit!" Litleo yelped. The Chespin reacted fast. He wrapped a Vine Whip around a tree and yanked them out of its path. The Mightyena suddenly stopped, needing to recharge. The Skuntank rushed forward. It was using Pursuit. Litleo used Roar again. The Skuntank was sucked back into its pokeball despite it being so far away.

"There's only one pokemon now." August panted. "Can you guys battle it?"

Litleo and Chespin nodded. August stopped running and whipped around. The Mightyena scrambled to a stop in surprise.

"Noble Roar! Use it as much as you can!" August ordered. Litleo threw his head back and yowled. Mightyena growled at the sound. Chespin curled its head in and used Pin Missile. Mightyena flinched. It wanted to use Crunch but its ears hurt to much to move. Instead, it used Hyper Beam.

Chespin spun and dodged it. Litleo stopped his Noble Roar and used Ember. Mightyena was a much higher level so any attacks did very little damage. Mightyena growled and used Iron Tail. Chespin caught it with Vine Whip. He flipped Mightyena over into the fetal position. Mightyena growled in annoyance.

Litleo took this as an opportunity to attack. Jumping up, he used Ember to burn at Mightyena's stomach. Chespin spat a Leech Seed once he was finished. Mightyena reigned his feet and used Hyper Beam. The pokemon dodged it again.

Slowly, Litleo and Chespin whittled down Mightyena's health.

"Finish it with Ember!" August called. Litleo used one final Ember and Mightyena was down for the count. Litleo and Chespin flopped over in exhaustion. "That was the longest battle ever. I hope you guys at least gained a boat load of experience from that."

Litleo nodded and got back to his feet with the help of Chespin. They looked at the fainted Mightyena.

"What should we do with it?" August asked. "We can't just leave it."

"Chespin!" The Chespin used Vine Whip to shove Mightyena into the bushes.

"I guess that works," August stated. He sat down in front of the pokemon. "So, you're a Chespin. Cool. You wanna come with me and Litleo?"

Chespin said yes with no hesitation. August held out a pokeball which Chespin tapped. The pokeball shook three times then dinged, signifying capture.

"Come on Litleo," August said. "I don't think that poacher's gonna go after Chespin again once he finds his Mightyena. Let's keep going to Santalune."

* * *

**AN:** Ugh, I was so bad at writing back then. Three years is a long time.

You know how in the games when you fight a really high level pokemon with a level 10 Pidgey with Sand Attack? This battle was that.

I don't like writing with starters or overused pokemon but Professor Sycamore is a pokemon professor. He had to decide to give out Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie as starters somehow.

At this point in time, there was no pokedex or starters in Kalos so people had a hard time recognizing pokemon, especially starters because they're so rare.

Please no reviews about the user 12303619. I've already blocked this person by my own decision after getting some annoying reviews from them. Reviews are always appreciated, especially on such an old story, but most of the reviews I've been getting are about this user. I understand that people are just trying to get this guy under control but you're also kind of fanning the fire.


	3. First Battles

**Arc 1: Lumiose Town, Route 4, Santalune City **(Written 2016)

"Almost there!" August ran through the last of Route Four with Litleo. They burst through the final line of trees and into Santalune City. They stopped and took in the sights. Roads. Huge buildings. Cars. People. All of these things were in Lumiose but only in the city. The excitement of a city still thrilled August.

He and Litleo walked through the streets and found the pokemon. He saw his friends awaiting. Well, two of them at least. "Hey guys!" he called. Meyer and Sophie turned.

"Hi August!" Sophie called back.

"Hey." Meyer waved. "You seen Buck?"

"He's not here?" August questioned.

"Again," Sophie replied. "What took you so long? You didn't need to catch a starter."

"I had literally the longest battle ever on Route Four," August told her.

"There were trainers there?" Meyer asked. "I didn't see any."

"There weren't. I ran into this mean guy trying to catch a pokemon called Chespin," August explained. "He had his Mightyena chase us around and taking it out took forever."

"Mightyena evolve at a decent level so it was probably just really strong compared to Litleo since he hasn't had any real battle experience," Meyer said.

"That makes sense," August agreed.

"Did you catch the Chespin?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. What'd you guys catch?" August asked.

"Nothing." Myer shrugged.

"I'll show you when Buck gets here."

"You'll show who what when I get where?" Buck ran up to them.

"What took you so long?!"

"I went to Route 13 so I had to walk all the way back to Lumiose and through Route Four," Buck told them.

"All in one day?" August asked.

"Uh, night happened August," Meyer told him.

"Oh. It's hard to tell with all the trees and stuff," August said. "But what kinda pokemon did you get?"

"I dunno." Buck shrugged. He drew a pokeball and released his starter. Everyone stared at it.

"It's a Baltoy," Meyer said. "Ground/ Psychic type. Nice catch."

"Cool. How 'bout you Sophie?" August asked. Sophie tossed a pokeball. "A Flabebe."

"Woah. That thing is tiny," Buck stated.

"It gets bigger when it evolves," Meyer told him. "You two gonna battle each other?"

"Huh?" Buck and Sophie said in unison.

"Those pokemon are newly caught so there shouldn't be a major strength difference. And August and I have had our pokemon longer and they've battled before so it would be stupid for yours to battle them."

"Makes sense."

"Uhh... what attacks can Baltoy learn?" Buck asked looking at his pokemon.

August grabbed a book out of his backpack and flipped a couple pages. "My dad made me take that thing. It's like an encyclopedia. But for pokemon. It says all the moves and abilities and stuff. The first, I dunno- four?- moves Baltoy should know."

"Okay cool," Buck said as August handed him the book. "Let's battle!"

There was a battle field at the Pokemon Center they were standing in front of. Sophie went to one side, Buck the other, with their pokemon in front of them.

"The battle between Sophie and Buck may now begin!" Meyer had no idea what he was doing. He'd seen it in official battles.

"Baltoy, Mud-Slap!" Buck ordered.

"Use Fairy Wind!" Sophie called. Flabebe spun sending a gust at Baltoy. It cut through the Mud-Slap and hit Baltoy.

"Rapid Spin!" Baltoy began spinning, keeping any mud that was blown back from the Fairy Wind from getting in its eyes.

"Vine Whip!" Flabebe extended its vines. Unfortunately, they got caught in the Rapid Spin, pulling it into Baltoy.

"This battle is going poorly." Meyer sighed.

"Tackle!" Flabebe used the momentum to strengthen her attack.

"Baltoy, Harden!" Buck yelped.

"Think she planned that?" August asked.

"Not a chance."

"Vine Whip!"

Flabebe struck Baltoy hard. Baltoy was smacked into the ground, out cold.

"Sophie and Flabebe win!" Meyer announced.

"Aw man. Good job Baltoy. Return." Buck called back his pokemon. Sophie congratulated her Flabebe and did the same. "That was so cool! Even though we lost."

"Are you guys gonna battle now?"

August and Meyer glanced at each other and shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"I call being judge!" Buck yelled. "This'll be a… two-on-two battle- that cool with you guys?- between August and Meyer! May the battle begin!"

"Let's go Litleo!" August shouted. Litleo ran from his side and onto the field.

"Go Mareep!" Meyer tossed a pokeball. His Wool Pokemon appeared. "Start off with a Light Screen!"

"Litleo, Noble Roar then use Headbutt!"

Litleo snarled then tucked his head down and charged forward. Mareep swiftly avoided it.  
"Use Charge."

"Use Roar while it's charging!" August called. Litleo roared again, deeper this time, and Mareep was sent back into his pokeball. Torchic's ball opened with a flash and he stood on the field.

"Scratch!" Meyer took no notice of the switch.

"Noble Roar!" August said. Torchic didn't slow from the sound waves pulsing through the air. He ra up to Litleo and raked his claws across his face. Litleo yelped in pain. "Get it away with Ember!"

Litleo opened his mouth and exhaled a wave of flame. Torchic hopped back as if he felt nothing. "Hone Claws Torchic!" Torchic's talons glowed black as he scraped them against the ground. ""Quick Attack!"

Torchic shot forward before August or Litleo could react. He hit Litleo causing the Lion Cub to fall back. "Finish it with Rock Smash!"

Torchic clenched his foot like a hand. A red glow shone from it until it hardened into a fist-like appearance. Strengthened by the Hone Claws, the super-effective move stuck Litleo.

"Litleo!" August cried out as Litleo was knocked out. "Good job. Return. Go Chespin!"

"Chespin!" the pokemon cheered as it was released.

"Torchic, Ember!"

"Dodge and use Leech Seed!" August ordered. Chespin leaped over the attack and spat a seed at Torchic. Vines sprouted from it and wrapped around Torchic. Torchic looked at them in alarm and tried clawing them off.

"Ignore it Torchic. Use Fire Spin!" Meyer shouted. Torchic exhaled flames. They whirled around him, burning away the Leech Seed. Torchic leapt into the air and spun around hard. The flames left his body in a wave like a Sonic Boom.

"Rollout!" Chespin yelped as he tucked his head in and into a ball. He rolled out of the Fire Spin's path. When Torchic landed Chespin slammed into him. Torchic skidded on the impact but remained on his feet. Chespin rolled forward, attempting to get another hit.

"Quick Attack, Peck!" Meyer snapped. Torchic met Chespin head on with a glowing beak. The two pushed against each other a moment before Torchic's strength beat Chespin's. Chespin collapsed from haven taken too much damage and fainted.

"And Meyer wins!" Buck shouted.

"Aw man. Return Chespin." August called back his pokemon. Meyer did the same. "Great battle!"

"Yeah. I-" Meyer was cut off.

"Excuse me but are you kids from Lumiose Town? Augustine, Meyer, Sophie, and Buck?" a Nurse Joy asked as she exited the Pokemon Center the group was standing in front of.

"Yeah, why?" Buck asked.

"I just received very grave news from your city's gym leader," the Nurse Joy said. The kids grew serious. Magnus was not at all a 'grave' or emotional person at all.

"What happened?" Sophie asked.

Nurse Joy avoided the question. "On your way here did you see any Dark-Type pokemon?"

"I think I saw a couple Murkrow," Meyer replied.

"I saw a guy with a Mightyena and a Liepard but other than that I didn't really see any pokemon," August said.

"I saw a couple black and orange pokemon I didn't recognize and a big shadow of some kind of pokemon," Buck reported.

"I saw some black pokemon but I don't know if they were Dark-Type," Sophie said. "Why do you ask?"

"There was- is- a gang of Dark Pokemon…" Nurse Joy seemed to be picking her words carefully. "They attacked your hometown. Your families were killed."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ugh. I was so emo. I hate reading old writing. Killing of characters' families is angsty as hell as you shouldn't do it unless it is for plot purposes.


	4. Riley

**Arc 1: Lumiose Town, Route 4, Santalune City **(Written 2016)

Shock filled August's body. Sophie went to her knees. Meyer slammed his body against the wall of the Pokemon Center. Buck took off running. August whipped around and ran back to Route Four. If anyone said anything to stop him, he didn't stop to listen.

He didn't know how long he ran before he collapsed on a fallen tree and released Litleo. Pokemon seem to know when someone needs them, even if they don't know why. Litleo clambered onto August's lap and licked tears off his face. August held Litleo close.

Once his body had no more tears left to give, August whispered to Litleo what had happened in Lumiose Town. Litleo froze in shock much like August had then leaned against his trainer sadly. He'd loved August's parents as much as he had. Afterall, he had grown up with them too.

The two sat for a time before Litleo recovered enough to do something to help August. He slid off his lap and urged him head back to Lumiose Town. August wiped his eyes and began following him half-heartedly.

Time passed. August and Litleo wandered from the designated road or Route Four. Bushes rustled. "What's that?" August wondered. He and Litleo crept forward. Peering over the bush, he spotted a Houndour.

The Houndour turned and glanced at him. It seemed to ignore him. Its ears suddenly pricked and it took off.

"Hey, wait!" August tried following it but something landed on his back and pinned him down. He opened his mouth but a hand clasped over it. August felt it was a human hand.

August looked sideways. Litleo was also being pinned but by a blue and black pokemon. August tried to say something but the person holding him down drove their knee into his back, signaling him to be quiet. August tried struggling but his holder was much stronger and only put more pressure on his back. Somehow he knew it wasn't the poacher from earlier. This person had good intentions though they weren't doing a good job of showing it.

Finally the person let him up. August gasped through his mouth and wiped it. He sat on the dirt ground and saw someone crouched next to him. He had black hair and wore blue, the same color as his pokemon.

"Why did you do that?!" August shouted. "And who are you?"

"I dunno. Who are you?" the guy asked. Both his eyes and his pokemon's gleamed with amusement. August was annoyed.

"I asked first," he said.

"But you'll answer first," the guy responded. August glared but gave in.

"August Sycamore. From Lumiose Town. This is Litleo," August answered.

"Oh. Okay. Thought you might've been someone important. The name's Riley. Riley Gen. I'm from an Aura Guardian from the setup in Sinnoh," Riley said. He gestured to his pokemon. "This is my partner Riolu."

"A what?"

"Nevermind. Point is I got called over here to deal with your Dark Pokemon problem," Riley told him. "That Houndour you saw, it's one of the pokemon that the Dark… Gang pushes around."

"But Houndour is a Dark-Type. Wouldn't it be with them?" August questioned.

"That's like saying all people from Kanto get along or the Elites all love each other." Riley rolled his eyes. August felt like he was referencing something but he didn't know what. "Anyway, reason Riolu and I kept you from following Houndour: Dark Gang's over there. You'd just obliviously walk smack dab into the middle of them. You're welcome by the way."

"Thanks…" August said.

"Keep walking straight that way and you get back to the main road." Riley pointed. "If I go to Lumiose for whatever reason, see 'ya."

Riley rose and began heading back where Houndour had been with Riolu. August and Litleo jumped in front of him. "Wait. I'm coming with you."

"You weren't invited," Riley said. He tried walking around August but he moved again to block him. He tried again, same result. Riley tensed as if he were to attack but then he seemed to think better of it.

"Fine, you can come. Try to avoid any fighting. If there is, let me do it. You've only got two pokemon, low leveled." Riley continued walking.

"How'd you know that?"

Riley turned and looked at him without stopping. August stopped. Riley's eyes were glowing a faint blue. He'd only seen that in a couple kinds of pokemon. A chill spread down August's spine. Riley's gaze turned back to the path.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't know how old Riley and August are. I'm going to say August, Buck, and Sophie are like 12 and Riley and Myer are 14.

There is a POLL on my profile regarding the next story I will write. One is a pokemon story, a rewrite of the first story I ever wrote. If you're interested in that or any of the other options (there are 9 of them and several fandoms) then please vote by visiting my profile.


	5. Dark Gang

**Arc 1: Lumiose Town, Route 4, Santalune City** (written 2016)

"How do you guys know where you're going?!" August shouted as he ran to catch up with Riley and Riolu. Litleo torched some of the undergrowth, clearing a path.

"Ever hear the story of Sir Aaron and the Tree if Beginning?" Riley asked.

"No."

"Uhh… Ever hear the story of the first Mega Evolution?"

"What's that?"

"Nevermind. Ever read anything about the pokemon Lucario?"

"Never heard of it."

"How about the move Aura Sphere?"

"Yeah. I saw a Clawitzer use it once," August said.

"Well it's the signature move for Lucario-"

"I still don't know what that pokemon is," August interrupted.

"Evolved form of Riolu. He can evolve anytime he wants but he's waiting. Lucario is the Aura Pokemon, like how your Litleo's title is the Lion Cub pokemon. Aura is the life force around all living beings. Some people and pokemon can manipulate it. I'm tracking the aura of the Dark Gang."

"That's cool. Is it like psychic?"

"No." Riley sighed. August was getting annoying. "If it was, I couldn't track the Dark Types because they are immune to Psychic."

"That's why I asked."

Riolu and Litleo glanced at each other. This was going to get old fast.

"Shh. They're in a clearing right on the other side of that line of plants," Riley said. "Stay here."

Both Riley and Riolu took a massive leap and grabbed onto the branches overhead. They pulled themselves up and ran along the branches. Litleo and August looked through the plants. As Riley had said, there was a large group of Dark-Type pokemon. He recognized the poacher's Mightyena. The poacher had not come back for it.

There were Murkrow in the trees, Purrloin on the ground, Nuzleaf leaning against tree trunks and many other species that August didn't know. One of them being a massive Drapion. It was the leader, August could tell. Rage spread through him. He wanted to run in and attack but he knew Litleo couldn't battle all of them and Riley said he'd be able to do it.

Suddenly, Riley and Riolu drooped down in the middle of the clearing in plain sight of everyone. The Drapion reeled slightly in surprise. Riolu barked something at it. Drapion's eyes narrowed as he waved his arms in the direction of Lumiose. The Poacher's Mightyena stepped forward. It barked something and tossed its head.

"Not all humans are like that," Riley said. August was surprised. Riley had understood it. "The human that was your trainer only cared for himself. Some are corrupted in such ways but most humans care for pokemon's well-being. I'm willing to bet that most trainers wouldn't release their pokemon after losing like your trainer did."

"Ab ab sol." An Absol began speaking.

"I used to think the same. It is true in some cases but the humans that were killed were just like the Scatterbug or Pikachu in this forest. They keep to themselves. They wouldn't harm you. Someone else might've come to protect them and hurt you but that's your own fault," Riley told the Absol.

The Absol snarled something in argument. Riley smirked.

"That's not necessarily true. Let's make a deal. We battle. If I win, I catch you and you accept me as your trainer and my pokemon as your friends. If you win, you may do as you please. You can kill me, enslave me, abuse me, whatever."

The Absol barked something and gestured to Riolu.

"You misunderstood. Unlike most humans, I don't need to hide behind powerful pokemon." Riley grinned. Riolu smiled and backed up. He leaned against a tree like the Nuzleaf and watched. Riley took a fighting stance.

"What are you doing?!" August yelled. He stood, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to be seen.

"Chillax," Riley said. "I've fought stronger." Riley signaled the Absol to attack.

The Absol blinked. Its scythe glowed black. It swung its head sending a wave of darkness at Riley. Riley ducked and slid forward on his back. He ended up under Absol. He kicked his legs upward, hitting it squarely on its chest and sending it into the air.

Absol twisted, trying to regain enough balance to launch a mid-air attack. He'd never seen any human do anything remotely like that. Riley, still on his back, held his hands in front of him. A blue sphere formed. He hurled it at Absol. Absol cried out.

Riley waited for Absol to fall to the ground and get to its feet before attacking. He ran to Absol's side and pressed his hand to its flank. Absol was blown back with a Force Palm.

Absol dug its claws into the ground, keeping it from going far, and used Night Slash again. Riley tucked his legs in and jumped over it. With inhuman speed, he brought his legs down and held the scythe between his knees. He flipped, sending Absol over him and into the ground. Riley let it go and stood over it.

Riley held his clenched hands out in front of him. He moved one as if he were unsheathing a sword. A blue glowing bone appeared in his hands and elongated as he moved them. He jabbed it out and pressed it to Absol's head.

"Surrender?" he asked. The Absol growled. The bone suddenly disappeared. Riley drew a pokeball and caught the Absol. He turned back to the Dark Gang. "So, you guys wanna fight or stop peacefully?"

The Drapion recovered its shock and bellowed something.

"Have it your way." Riley grabbed a couple more pokeballs and tossed them. "Breloom, Larvesta, take 'em out."

The Breloom grinded his fists together and smirked. The Larvesta's eyes narrowed and its flames went up. Riolu turned on the Nuzleaf next to him.

August watched as the foursome took out battled the Dark Gang. Litleo Embered any pokemon that came to close but stayed out of the fight for the most part.

After several minutes, all the pokemon were defeated with Riley standing over the Drapion. Kneeling, his hands glowed in a Heal Pulse. The Drapion rose within seconds.

"Your actions have now only harmed by standing humans but pokemon as well. I'm sure you are unaware of that. Consider this when you decide what's happening to your gang," Riley said. Drapion looked at him in confusion. The Houndour August had seen earlier slunk out with another Houndour at its side.

Riley turned back to Drapion. "Your actions caused the death of one of their pack. Including their Alpha."

Drapion turned to the Houndour and mumbled something. One of the Houndour barked angrily and the other something sad. The Drapion listened. Once they were done it turned to the Dark Gang and waved its arms.

"What's it saying?" August walked over to Riley.

"Basically they're disbanding. At least from terrorizing. Apparently they're all from a territory pretty far from here. Humans destroyed it and made them come here. They didn't realize they were doing the same to this place." Riley explained.

"So are they going to stay here and help the pokemon?" August asked.

"Sure," Riley lied. "Come on. Let's get you back to Lumiose."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Update schedule got a bit messed up. Might miss some updates next week. I'll be out of town.


	6. Back to Lumiose Town

**Arc 1: Lumiose Town, Route 4, Santalune City** (Written 2016)

August, Litleo, and Riley headed back to Lumiose. The excitement to the fight had momentarily distracted August and Litleo but they were once again saddened. The knowledge of the deaths in their family lingered in their minds. Riley ignored them for the most part.

They were able to pass through Route Four fairly quickly. When they arrived in Lumiose, people were awaiting.

"August…" an elderly man went up to the boy. August ran up to him. The man held him and Litleo comfortingly. Someone else came up.

"You're Riley Gen of Sinnoh?" asked Magnus, the Gym Leader.

"Yeah. Took care of your Dark Gang problem. They're relocating. You can check if you don't believe me," Riley told him.

"If I didn't believe in the abilities of Aura Guardians then I wouldn't have called," Magnus said.

"Makes sense," he nodded. "By the way, I found August on Route Four. What's his deal?"

"His parents were killed in attack. An Absol did it I think," Magnus answered. Riley's eyes widened. August stared at him through the corner of his eye. There was only one Absol in the forest. The one Riley caught.

The old man didn't seem to catch this. "Mr. Gen, if you get along well with young August, could you take him to his house?"

"Sure thing." Riley nodded. He put a hand on August's shoulder and gently pushed him in the direction he guessed he lived.

"Thanks Riley," August mumbled. Riley didn't say anything. They made it to August's house. It was unlocked so they entered without difficulty.

"Don't know if this helps but now you got a house and until you're old enough to pay taxes, you're rich," Riley said. August glared. Riley got the idea now was not the time for that.

"You can stay here for however long you want. I'm going upstairs," August mumbled. Litleo followed.

"Hey, is there anyone else that'll pass through Route Four?" Riley called.

"Yeah. My friends Meyer, Buck, and Sophie were in Santalune too," August replied.

"Okay, I'm going to go make sure that they don't attack any of Drapion's goons," Riley said. He let Riolu out of his pokeball and headed out. They walked to where they'd entered.

"Magnus, right?" Riley saw the Gym Leader. "Hear there are more new trainers heading back here. I'm gonna make sure they don't attack any of the pokemon. I don't want them to lose what little faith they have in humans."

"'Kay," Magnus responded. Riley and Riolu headed into the forest. After a couple moments, they saw the Houndour pair again.

"Hey you two," Riley greeted. "There are some people passing through the forest. Supposedly the Dark Gang killed people close to them too. I think they might attack them if they saw them. Don't really want the pokemon to be angry with humans again. Can you help me find them?"

The larger Houndour barked and turned around. It looked back and gestured to follow. The second Houndour barked something in question.

"The other kid? He's in the city. His parents were killed by the Absol I caught. I really need to do something about that. Why you ask?"

The Houndour barked something.

"You guys can come back to Lumiose if you want," Riley told it. Houndour seemed satisfied with that answer. The leading Houndour barked something.

"Thanks." Riley and Riolu walked through the bushes and ended up on the main path. Three kids looked at him in surprise.

"Where'd you come from?" shouted Buck. "You just appeared out of nowhere!"

"The bushes, smart one," Riley said sarcastically. "Already took care of your Dark Pokemon problem. Just came over here to tell you not to attack any."

"Okay…"

"Who are you?" Meyer asked.

"Riley Gen. From Sinnoh. Found your friend. August, I think his name was," Riley told him. "He's fine. Like I said, just came out here to make sure you didn't attack any pokemon."

"Do you know the way to Lumiose?" Buck asked. "We're kind of lost."

Riley sighed. "Houndour?"

The lead Houndour barked and gestured to follow again.

* * *

They group made it back to Lumiose. Buck and Sophie went to their houses while Meyer went to find his older brother who'd been out of Lumiose but had returned at the news. Riley and Riolu with the Houndour duo headed back to August's house. He'd said they could stay and Riley felt some need to help him now that he was the trainer of the pokemon who'd caused his sadness.

"I'm back," Riley announced unceremoniously. He saw August and Litleo sitting at a table looking at something. Pictures, he'd guess.

"You find them?" August asked half-heartedly. The Houndour settled on a couch. Riolu sat on the arm rest.

"Yeah. There fine."

"How long you plan on staying? I don't want to be alone. I mean, I have Litleo but he's still not a person," August said.

Riley sighed. He knew he'd regret this. "I'll stay as long as you want. After you've recovered, maybe talked with Absol, and feel ready to leave home again."

"Fine," August said. Riley's eyes fell upon something.

"There's a note here. And a box," Riley told him, eyes still on the note. "Did you read it?"

"No."

"It says your Dad had some pokemon that survived the attack. They are technically yours. When your more experienced you can use them in battle but I think now it would be good for you all to grieve together." Riley said. "Can I let them out?"

"Yeah."

Riley lifted the lid of the box. Four pokeballs rested. He tossed them and four pokemon appeared. August and Litleo ran to them. Riley watched, wide eyed.

"A Dragonair…" he whispered.

"You want him? The was my Dad's backup pokemon for when a battle got too tough. I don't think I can handle him," August said.

"He's your pokemon. You're giving away a powerhouse," Riley protested.

"What are you doing after this?" August asked.

"I haven't planned on doing anything or going anywhere," Riley responded.

"Then why don't you come with me once I leave?"

"I have no interest in Gyms or the Pokemon League," Riley said.

"Traveling makes trainers stronger. And you can catch pokemon. And if you take Dragonair, he'd be your pokemon but I'd get to still see him."

Riley sighed again. "Fine. What made you suddenly start thinking about traveling again?"

"Dad would want me to." August said. Other than Dragonair, August's father had a Linoone, a Vespiquen, and a Golduck. Linoone and Litleo sat on August's lap while Golduck sat close. Vespiquen hovered near and Dragonair wrapped his body around all of them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** In the anime, Sycamore has Combee, Psyduck, Zigzagoon, and Linoone in his lab. They had to come from somewhere. My 2016 self just wanted to give Riley a dragon. My logic now is that August's dad's other pokemon sucked so he had to have one good one as back up.

It's October so I'm doing a Spooktober Writing Challenge. Right now, my most popular stories are Warriors and Legends but I had no idea how to write a Halloween story for those so it's Ben 10. Check it out if you're interested.

Reminder: There is a Poll for my next story on my profile.


	7. Amends

**Arc 1: Lumiose Town, Route 4, Santalune City** (Written 2016)

It had been about a week since the day August and Riley had arrived back in Lumiose. August had recovered a bit with the help of his father's pokemon.

At the moment, the entire household was standing on a battlefield, though they weren't fighting. It was the only place they could think of that could fit all of them. Riley knew now was the time to talk with Absol, the killer of August's parents. August, Litleo, Golduck, Vespiquen, Linoone, and Dragonair waited patiently. None had seen Absol since the day they'd met him. Riley attended to his all pokemon away from August so he had no idea what pokemon he had, other than Riolu, Breloom, and Larvesta. Riolu and Chespin stood by the Houndour duo that followed them back to Lumiose Town.

"You ready guys?" Riley asked. Everyone nodded. "Come on out Absol."

Riley tossed the pokeball. Absol appeared in a flash. "Sol…"

"Absol, we're going to talk about everything and hopefully make amends, okay?" Riley told him. Absol stared at him before nodding reluctantly. He was still unsure about being a caught pokemon rather than a wild one free of following a trainer's commands. Riley backed away leaving Absol to face August.

"Absol, you killed my family. Why?" August asked. Absol spoke after a moment. A lot.

"Translation: Drapion told him to," Riley said. Absol kept talking. "When he was young, a trainer caught his father. It was cold season. His mother couldn't care for him all on her own. She died of cold. He was found by a Ninetales. It took care of him. They had to move to the mountains due to forming towns. One day, humans came. The destroyed the ice caps with dynamite. It caused an avalanche. The Ninetales got killed as well as other pokemon he'd grown familiar with. He was forced to leave the ice and live in the forests. He traveled for a long time-between regions- before he met Drapion."

"I'm sorry Absol," August said. Absol barked something along the lines of him not needing pity.

"Absol killed your family just like humans killed his," Riley summarized. "It was Drapion's idea though. Absol isn't at fault here. Kinda. Nevermind, not really. You should forgive him though. He feels bad."

"I understand. Are we cool Absol?" August asked. Absol stared a moment before smirking. They were cool. "I'm glad."

"Absol, return." Riley called him back. "Now that that's over with, are you ready to head out?"

"Already?"

"If you stay here and mope, you won't do anything." Riley told him. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I broke so many of my future writing rules in this chapter.


	8. Santalune

**Arc 1: Lumiose Town, Route 4, Santalune City** (Written 2016)

August and Riley headed back to Route Four with the Houndour trailing behind them.

"Think you guys can get us through again?" Riley asked them. One of them barked and began to lead them. They made it through the forest in a couple hours.

"Thanks Houndour," August said. The other Houndour whined jumped on August. August staggered but stayed on two feet. Houndour licked his face.

"Houndour wants to go with you," Riley told him. "That's why I brought them back to Lumiose. I already caught the other one."

"Really?" August took Houndour's paws off his shoulders. "You want to come with me?"

Houndour dropped to all fours and barked. August drew a pokeball and tapped him. The pokeball shook three times before it dinged, signifying capture.

"Houndour will be good at the Santalune Gym. Offensively at least," Riley told him.

"Hmm?"

"I'm guessing you don't know about Gyms," Riley said. "In the Santalune City Gym, the Gym Leader uses Bug-Type Pokemon. Fire Moves, like Ember which Litleo and Houndour know, or Rock or Flying Moves are Super-Effective. Vespiquen knows Power Gem but you're too inexperienced to use her yet. Fire Types resist Bug Moves but Houndour is also a Dark Type, which cancels it out. Chespin is a Grass Type which is weak to Bug. But it knows Rollout which is Super Effective."

"That's a lot of info," August stated.

"Basically all you need to know: Ember = Good. Rollout = Good. If the battle's one-on-one, use Litleo. Two-on-two, use Litleo and Houndour. Three-on-three use Litleo, Houndour, and Chespin. Anymore than that say you don't have enough pokemon. Got it?"

"Got it," August said. "Is it going to be like that at every Gym?"

"Every battle. Don't worry. It all becomes natural eventually," Riley told him. "But until that point, in official battles, you're allowed to have someone with you to tell you what's what so I can go up to the stand with you. That way a whole battle isn't trainers having their faces in books."

"Makes sense. They should really make some kind of… I don't know. Smaller, more convenient encyclopedia."

"And by the way, like 75% chance you'll lose," Riley told him.

"What, why?"

"You've done no training and most people lose their first Gym Battle," Riley explained. He paused. "I probably just jinxed it though."

"Whatever. Where's the Gym?" August asked.

"Building with a yellow roof," Riley told him. They wandered around a bit before finding the Gym.

"Welcome to the Santalune Gym!" a man greeted. "I'm the Gym Leader, Arthur. I'm guessing your challengers."

"He is."

"I am."

The trio entered the gym. A judge stood on the battlefield. Arthur walked to one side, August the other. Riley stood behind him.

"This battle will be two-on-two," Arthur told him.

"That's a good thing, August," Riley said.

"The battle between Gym Leader Arthur and Challenger August shall now begin!" the judge announced. "The Challenger may switch pokemon. The Gym Leader may not. Trainers, pick your pokemon."

"Spewpa, let's go."

"Go Litleo!"

"Ah. A Fire-Type," Arthur said. "How predictable."

"Let the battle begin!"

"Litleo, Ember!" August ordered.

"Dodge that, Bug Bite."

Spewpa slid sideways before rushing Litleo and clamping its mouth down on his flank. Litleo yowled and tried shaking it off.

"Litleo, rollover. Get it off!" Litleo took weight off of two of his paws causing him to fall on Spewpa. Spewpa struggled under Litleo. "Get off of it and use Headbutt!"

Litleo jumped up and rammed his head into Spewpa. It was sent flying into the wall.

"Spewpa is unable to battle. Arthur choose your next pokemon!"

"Go Heracross!"

"August, that's bad. Heracross is a Fighting-Type. If it has any Fighting Moves, it'll easily beat both your Fire Types. If it has any Bug Moves, it can beat your other pokemon."

"That's great," August sighed. "Litleo Ember!"

"Dodge, and use Tackle!" Arthur ordered. Riley watched closely. Heracross weaved around the flames and slammed into Litleo. "Finish it with Horn Attack!"

"Litleo, Noble Roar!" Litleo opened his maw and roared. Heracross was pushed back.

"Use Bullet Seed!" Arthur called.

"Litleo is unable to battle!"

"Go Houndour!"

"A Dark-Type. How nice," Arthur said. "Use Fury-Attack then use Close Combat when your close."

"It's a bluff August," Riley called. "It doesn't know Close Combat."

"Houndour, wait 'till it gets close then use Bite."

Heracross's horn hit Houndour. Houndour turned and bit the horn. Heracross cried out as Houndour lifted him into the air. Heracross was upside down.

"Free yourself with Bullet Seed!" Arthur called. Seeds slammed into Houndour. Houndour yelped and released Heracross.

"Ember!"

Houndour exhaled flames. Heracross cried out.

"Heracross is unable to battle!" the judge announced. "August wins!"

August grinned. Houndour ran up to him. Arthur came over as well.

"Congratulations." he said. "You've earned yourself the Bug Badge."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Reminder: This is like twenty years ago so there are some different Gym Leaders. Viola isn't old enough at this point in time.

* * *

**End of Arc 1. Arc Summary:**

August, Myer, Sophie, and Buck get their pokemon licenses and set off on a pokemon journey. August catches a Chespin after fighting a pokemon poacher. The four trainers regroup in Santalune where Buck and Sophie battle their new pokemon and Myer and August battle, resulting in Sophie and Myer winning.

A Nurse Joy tells them that a group of pokemon attacked Lumiose Town. August runs back and runs into Riley who makes peace with the Dark Pokemon. He stays in Lumiose Town with August until August makes up with Absol. Riley agrees to travel with August.

They arrive in Santalune where August wins a Gym Badge against Arthur.

Pokemon:

_August:_ Litleo, Chespin, Vespiquen (Too high of level to obey), Linoone (Too high of level to obey), Golduck (Too high of level to obey), Houndour (M)

_Riley (known pokemon):_ Riolu, Larvesta, Breloom, Absol, Dragonair, Houndour (F)

_Myer:_ Torchic, Mareep

_Buck:_ Baltoy

_Sophie:_ Flabebe


	9. Battle of Route 3

**Arc 2:** **Route 3, Route 2, Return to Lumiose Town **(Written 2016)

August and Riley walked away from the Gym and to the Pokemon Center.

"Great job on the win," Riley congratulated.

"Thanks. How'd you know Heracross didn't know Close Combat?" August asked.

"Gym Pokemon have these things called limiters. As long as a pokemon has it, it debuffs the pokemon's level and stats. And the Gym Leader can only use a select four moves," Riley explained. "There are different tiers. The limiters are set depending on the trainer's experience so a Gym Leader can train their pokemon to be as strong as possible but not blowback new trainers."

"Makes sense." August nodded. The two went into the Pokemon Center.

"Hello," the Nurse Joy greeted. "Would you like me to take care of your pokemon?"

"Yeah. Thanks." August took out all his pokeballs. He already had six: Litleo, Chespin and Houndour as well as the pokemon he couldn't use yet: Golduck, Vespiquen, and Linoone.

"Sure." Riley dumped his pokeballs on the desk. He had eleven. Riolu, Breloom, Larvesta, Absol, Houndour, and Dragonair, those were the only ones August knew he had.

"What other pokemon do you have?" he asked.

"Strong ones." He smirked. "One of which you'll probably battle at the next Gym."

"And what's that?"

"The Gym or the Pokemon?"

"Both."

"The Cyllage City Gym. It's a Rock Type Gym. And almost all Rock Gyms use Onix," Riley told him. "It would be smart to go to Aquacorde Town before heading to Cyllage City."

"To catch Water-Types?"

"Good job. You're learning," Riley joked.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

August and Riley stayed at the Pokemon Center until the next day then set off to Route Three.

"How far is Aquacorde Town?" August asked.

"Not even as far as Lumiose to Santalune," Riley told him. "We don't even have to go all the way. There should be water before we reach the Town itself."

"You guys trainers?" a kid could be seen further down the route. He jogged over.

"Yeah. Why?" Riley asked. "You wanna battle?"

"Yeah. I caught some Water Pokemon for the Cyllage City Gym and I wanna let them get some experience," the kid said. "Which of you is the stronger trainer?"

"Him." August pointed and stepped back.

"Yeah. How many pokemon you want to use?" Riley asked.

"How about… Four-on-four?"

"Weird but sure." Riley shrugged. "Let's go Croconaw!"

"Croconaw!" the Big Jaw pokemon appeared. He looked around before glaring challengingly at the opposing trainer.

"Cool, a Croconaw!" he exclaimed. "Go Krabby! Use Bubble!"

Croconaw turned his head and stared at Riley with one eye. He let the Bubble hit him. Riley grinned sheepishly. "He said he was letting new pokemon get experience. Don't blame me."

Croconaw looked down and huffed. He rushed forward and used Slash. The Krabby skidded backwards.

"Krabby, Vice Grip," the trainer ordered. Krabby zoomed forward and clamped its pincer down on Croconaw's arm. Croconaw growled. He flailed his arm up and down hard. Krabby tried hanging on but it kept getting slammed into the ground and had to let go. It was flung back towards his trainer, unconscious.

"Krabby, return. Why didn't you give it any commands?" the trainer asked.

"We've got this thing where if he thinks he's battling a really weak pokemon, he'd rather do it on his own. He'll listen and do what I say but he doesn't like it." Riley shrugged. Croconaw bellowed in agreement. "If you got a stronger pokemon, I'm sure he'll want to battle it regularly."

"Okay…" the trainer said. That was weird. "Go Scizor!"

"Cool. Where'd you get the Metal Coat to Evolve it?" Riley asked.

"My Diggersby has the Pickup Ability," the trainer explained. "He's a high level so I just let him out on a route and he finds great stuff."

"Are you guys just gonna stand there and talk or are you gonna battle?" August shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Later let out your Linoone," Riley called. "Croconaw, Dragon Dance!"

"Scizor, Fury Cutter!"

"Dodge, Hydro Pump!" Scizor's pincer glowed green as he slashed at Croconaw. Croconaw leaned back and opened his maw. A jet of water pushed Scizor back. "Now use Ice Punch!"

Croconaw jetted forward and slammed his fist into Scizor. It cried out and retorted with a Slash.

"Scizor, Hyper Beam!" the trainer called.

"Dodge that, get close and use Aqua Tail!" Riley yelled. Scizor held his claw in front of him. The Hyper Beam shot out like a missile. Croconaw weaved around it. Putting his weight on one arm, he swept his watery tail under Scizor's legs. Scizor fell. Croconaw moved upward and butted Scizor in the chest with his head.

"Scizor!" the trainer cried out. Scizor was unable to battle. "Thanks bud. Return." He looked back up at Riley. "That Croconaw is really something else."

"I know." Riley smirked. "Croconaw, you want to keep battling or let someone else go?"

"Naw!" Croconaw barked. He was sucked back into the pokeball.

"Okay, let's go Marill!" the trainer called.

"Mar-ill!"

"Go Houndour!" Riley released his new pokemon. Houndour barked.

"You're gonna regret sending out a Fire-Type!' the trainer taunted.

"Already do. Never used Houndour in battle before." Riley shrugged. His eyes glowed blue again. August watched carefully. Houndour's eyes flashed blue for a second too. August had wondered about that since the day they'd met on Route Four. He guessed it was an aura thing. He didn't know much about that nor had Riley said much about it.

"Marill, Aqua Ring!" the trainer ordered. Marill blew water out of its mouth. It began to circle her body like a cage.

"Houndour, Fire Spin!" Riley called. A vortex of flame surrounded Marill.

"Marill, destroy that with Water Gun!"

"Use Thunder Fang while their attention is away!" Riley said. Houndour's mouth buzzed with electricity. It shot forward through the Fire Spin and bit down on Marill's flotation bubble on its tail. Marill cried out in pain. "Toss it!"

Houndour jabbed its head back with Marill's bubble firmly in its mouth. Houndour whipped his head hard to the right making Marill slam into the ground.

"Marill, Aqua Tail!" the trainer ordered.

"Houndour, return!" Riley called back his pokemon before Marill could charge the move. "That was dirty. If Houndour stayed out, all that water would go directly to her stomach."

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't think of that," the trainer said.

"Houndour's a girl?!" August shouted.

"Yeah, she's your Houndour's mother!" Riley yelled back. He turned back to the battle. "I recalled Houndour, so she's out. Technically Marill can keep battling though."

"Alright."

"Absol, let's go! Quick Attack!" Riley called. Absol shot forward, hit Marill, and ran back to Riley before he'd finished materializing.

"Woah, Absol's fast," August mumbled.

"Marill, Soak!" Marill spat a blob of water on Absol. Absol made a disgusted face and tried to shake it out of his fur but no water came out.

"Absol you won't be able to get that out right now. I'll help you later, just focus on the battle," Riley told him. Absol barked in agreement but his fur still clung uncomfortably to his body. "Use Night Slash!"

Absol's scythe went dark. He lunged and swiped it at Marill.

"Marill, Grass Knot!" the trainer yelled. Marill's eyes glowed green. A vine sprouted out of the middle of the battle field. It wrapped around Absol and suspended him in the air. He growled and tried cutting at it with his head scythe but his neck couldn't bend in that exact angle.

"Marill, Bubblebeam!" Marill shot a stream of bubbles at Absol. Absol snarled.

"You don't know any ranged attacks, do you?" Riley asked. Absol barked something angrily. "Woah. That is a strong word. Use Future Sight then use Taunt."

Absol's eyes glowed pink. August was starting to get when pokemon were using attacks and Riley's weird aura thing confused. They looked pretty similar. Absol's eyes then went black and growled. Marill's did too. She shook angrily and growled.

"Dang. You fell for the Taunt." The trainer sighed. "And here I was going to use Defense Curl, Rollout. Marill, use Water Gun!"

Absol sighed as he got even more wet then he already was. He hated water. He let himself go limp in the vine, hoping that some water would roll off his back but it only got more absorbed into his fur thanks to Soak. At least it wasn't doing as much damage. When Marill used Water Gun again, he seriously wanted to slice her up.

A pink light flashed at the side. A beam blasted through the battlefield. It cut through the vine before hitting Marill. Absol fell back to the ground and let out a savage bark. Marill cried out and rolled over. Future Sight hit.

"Alright!" Riley exclaimed. "Absol, Slash!"

Absol swept his scythe across Marill's front. Marill cried out again as it fainted.

"Aw man. Marill, return." The trainer called back the pokemon. "Last pokemon. He's still got three. Pinsir, let's go!"

"Absol, return. Luxio, battlefront!" Riley released his electric type. "Start off with Thunder Wave!"

Luxio's fur let off waves of electricity. It flowed through the ground and up Pinsir. Sparks surrounded it showing the paralysis.

"Gah. Pinsir, Swords Dance, Double Hit."

Pinsir surrounded itself with illusionary swords then ran forward with a glowing claw. Luxio dodged it easily and gave off a Discharge. Pinsir flinched at the shock but stood his ground.

"Pinsir, Bulldoze!"

Pinsir slammed a foot down. Waves of power flowed through the ground. Luxio cried out.

"Luxio, Wild Charge!"

Luxio surrounded himself with electricity and darted into Pinsir. Pinsir slid back at the impact. Luxio bit down on its arm with Ice Fang. Pinsir lashed out, trying to get Luxio away. Luxio backed away easily without getting hit thanks to paralysis speed drop.

"Finish it!" Riley ordered. Luxio roared and spun around. He smacked Pinsir with an Iron Tail. Pinsir was knocked back.

"Thanks Pinsir, return," the trainer said.

"Great job Lux-" Riley stopped mid-word as Luxio was enveloped in a white light.

"What's up with Luxio?" August asked.

"He's evolving," Riley told him. The tree trainers watched as Luxio's body grew and his legs elongated. The light died down.

"Luxray!"

"Congrats Luxray!" Riley said. Luxray padded to his side and sat. Riley looked back at the other trainer. "Thanks to you too. Your Pinsir provided enough experience for the evolution."

"Thanks to you too. For the battle," the trainer said. "Well, I'll be off."

"Good luck on your Gym Battle," August said.

"See ya." Riley waved. August let out Linoone. "What's that for?"

"You said to let him out later," August said.

"Oh yeah. Hopefully he'll find some good items," Riley stated.

"Let's keep going to Aquacorde Town!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Me 3 ½ yrs after writing this: *lying on the floor screaming* Why did I do this?! I had the perfect opportunity to build Riley and his pokemon up and I ruined it with a sucky battle!

Also me: I don't know how to finish this… Let's go with some dialogue saying it's time to leave.


	10. The Magikarp

**Arc 2:** **Route 3, Route 2, Return to Lumiose Town **(Written 2016)

"Hey, Linoone! Wait up!" August took off after his pokemon again. "Riley! Linoone found something again!"

Riley sighed and ran after the two. He was starting to regret telling August to take advantage of the Pickup ability. Linoone kept running off to get items. Some of them were decent but others were useless, like the Pretty Wings.

"What'd Linoone find this time?" Riley pushed through some bushes.

"A lake!" August exclaimed.

"Pickup doesn't work on lakes and I'm not blind." Riley sighed. A lake stood before them. "This may be a good spot to catch Water-Pokemon but what'd Linoone find? Other than the lake?"

"I dunno." August shrugged. Riley knelt next to Linoone. Linoone opened its mouth and dropped a small, colorful stone into his hand. Riley used his aura sight to scan it. It seemed almost organic.

"It looks familiar but I don't recognize it," he said. "I'll hang onto it incase it's valuable or an evolutionary item or something."

August seems to ignore this. "So how do you get Water Pokemon out of lakes?"

"With fishing poles," Riley answered. He shoved the stone into his bag along with the other stuff Linoone found. He glanced sideways and spotted a shack. "Sometimes they leave fishing equipment in places at lakes so I'm guessing that building might be one."

"Who's they?" August asked.

Riley ignored the question and headed towards the shack. August and Linoone ran to catch up. Sure enough, inside the shack there were fishing poles labeled for trainers' use. Riley and August each took one while Linoone tried putting lures in his mouth.

The three sat on a dock. Riley let out his Croconaw and Riolu. The pokemon all layed down and sunned while their trainers got bored fishing.

"This is taking forever," August whined.

"It beats walking all the way Aquacorde to fish in the ocean," Riley told him. "Be patient."

"I am- woah." August felt a tug on his line. He reeled the rod in fast. A pokemon was pulled onto the dock. It was…

"A Magikarp!" Riley bust out moved from his spot leaning on a post and rolled on to his back in hysteria. Riolu pounded at the dock on his belly giggling.

"What's so funny about a Magikarp?" August asked. He looked at the fish flopping on the dock. It did look funny.

"Magikarp is known as 'the weakest pokemon ever'. That's not necessarily true but it kind of is at the same time," Riley explained as he calmed down. "You should let it go. It'll be a great, big Gyarados someday and I don't think you can handle that."

"Fine." August picked up the Magikarp and tossed it back into the lake. He watched it happily swim away. "What else do you think is here?"

"Without looking with my aura, I'd guess more Magikarp," Riley replied. "That other guy had a Krabby and a Marill so they could be found here. If we keep getting Magikarps, we should leave."

"Good idea," August agreed. He felt another tug at his line. It was another Magikarp. Riley and his pokemon started laughing. August didn't really get what was so funny about it.

"I'd like to see you do better," August said.

"Fine," Riley said. He moved his pole around a bit before feeling something. He pulled it in. The pokemon splattered onto his lap. "Hey, a Feebas."

"You gonna catch that?" August eyed it in disgust.

"Uh, no." Riley said. He tried to pick it up but it flailed harder. Its tail slapped a pokeball on his belt and got sucked in. "Welp. I guess I have a Feebas. Wonderful."

"You going to release it?" August asked as he caught yet another Magikarp.

"I can probably trade it at some point. You know anybody who likes beautiful pokemon?"

"You call that thing beautiful?" August questioned.

"No. That thing is kind of bleh but it evolves into Milotic. It's called the most beautiful pokemon but personally I think it looks weird. A lot of Coordinators would kill for these things." Riley said.

"Coordinators?"

"You seriously need to just sit down and read a pokemon book someday. Coordinators are trainers who use their pokemon to perform instead of battling. I absolutely hate it but people can do as they please." Riley shrugged. "Coordinators like stereotypically beautiful pokemon and would trade powerful pokemon for them if they thought they were ugly."

"So you like ugly pokemon?"

"If I saw a wild Machamp or a Kangaskhan right here and now, I would call that beautiful," Riley told him.

"You do you." August shrugged. He felt another tug. "Watch me catch another Magikarp."

"I'm watching."

August pulled the rod again. It was a glistening Magikarp. August held it up and looked at it carefully. This Magikarp was a yellowy gold.

"What's wrong with this Magikarp?" August asked.

"I dunno. Sometimes pokemon are just different colors. It's really rare but not unheard of," Riley explained. "Just toss it back."

"Wait!" a loud voice was heard in the distance. August and Riley looked up to see a middle aged man making a beeline towards them. He was next to them in a couple seconds. He snatched the Magikarp out of August's arms. "A golden Magikarp!"

He whirled around and looked at August. "Young man, did you catch this Magikarp?" he shouted.

"Yeah…?"

"You simply must let me have it!" he screamed. "I'll give you this Pokemon Egg. Heck, I'll give you one of these pokemon as well! Your choice."

"You can just have-" Augst was cut off by Riley's jab.

"Just take them," he hissed lowly.

"Okay, deal," August said quickly. The man caught the Magikarp and pulled an egg out of his bag and handed it to August. He pulled out four pokeballs as well.

"These guys have been looking for trainers. Take one. Heck! Your friend take one too!" the man shouted. "I've got Durant, Charmander, Voltorb, and Mime Jr. Well leveled too!"

"I'll take the Durant," Riley said immediately.

"I'll take the Charmander," August said. The man handed them each a pokeball.

"I'll be off! You've made my day! No, my year! Heck, you've made my life wonderful!" the man ran off as quickly as he'd come.

"That was weird," August stated.

"I am more concerned for the health of the pokemon we just got." Riley let out his Durant. It looked around in confusion before its gaze landed on Riley. "Hiya. I'm your new trainer. You okay? Your trainer seemed… off."

"Dur rant rant," Durant said. He turned his head away. Croconaw growled. He walked in front of Durant and snarled something. They exchanged words before Durant looked back at Riley. Durant seemed to accept him as his trainer.

"Welcome to the squad Durant." Riley recalled the Durant. "By the way, Croconaw, nice to know what you think of me."

Croconaw huffed. He sprayed a Scald before crossing his arms and turning his head. Riley leaned away from the attack as if he was expecting it.

August let out his Charmander. "Hi Charmander. I'm gonna be your trainer. You okay with that?" August asked. Charmander cried out and smiled happily. August recalled it.

"August, you have three Fire-Types now when you are in dire need of Water-Types for the next Gym," Riley said.

"Oh yeah. Were any of those other pokemon Water-Types?"

"No. But we should find another fishing spot. There's nothing but Magikarp and Feebas here."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Something like this happened in the anime.


	11. Eevee Hunt

**Arc 2:** **Route 3, Route 2, Return to Lumiose Town **(Written 2016)

Between Linoone's speed, Croconaw's natural instinct to find water, and aura enhanced senses, Riley and August soon found another fishing spot. One without Magikarp galore. But so far no pokemon caught their eye.

"This is taking forever…" August complained.

"Last time you found a bunch of Magikarp after you caught the first one. After the first catch, you'll get a streamline of water pokemon," Riley said somewhat sarcastically. "Just be patient."

"You are so helpful." August rolled his eyes. "You gonna catch anything?" Riley didn't have a fishing pole in the water. He wasn't even facing the water. Instead, he stared into the undergrowth.

"Nah. My aura picked up a rare pokemon on the way here. One that your Linoone found a couple evolutionary items for. Besides, I have enough Water Pokemon." Riley said. "Croconaw counts for at least seven or eight just off of the amount of personality he's got."

"Naw!" Croconaw agreed.

"Well, if you don't want any water pokemon, you can just go look for that pokemon."

"Alright. Come on Croconaw. Let's find us something cool," Riley said. Croconaw got up and stood determinedly. "Stay here, okay Riolu? Make sure August doesn't get eaten by a Gyarados."

Riolu barked in acknowledgement.

* * *

**Forst (Riley POV)**

"What'd you sense?" Croconaw asked.

"An Eevee I think," Riley told him. "Use the aura link. Eevee have really good hearing. We're loud enough already."

_"You receiving me fine?"_

_"Crystal clear,"_ Riley responded.

_"How come we don't do these anymore? While we're traveling and in our pokeballs?"_ Croconaw asked.

_"Because my eyes glow. August freaks out whenever I do that,"_ Riley replied.

_"Why are you even travelling with him?"_

_"Gives me the opportunity to go to new places and catch strong pokemon,"_ Riley told him.

_"You can do that without him,"_ Croconaw said.

_"Then we'd be traveling aimlessly. We'll leave eventually. Traveling lets us think."_

_"Why do you keep calling yourself 'us'?"_

_"I mean 'us' as in all of us. You, Riolu, me, the other pokemon. Your input and opinions are always welcome,"_ Riley explained. _"If you're still skeptical of traveling with another human, think of it like this. I wouldn't have caught Dragonair or Houndour, Luxray wouldn't have evolved, I wouldn't have unintentionally caught that Feebas and that weirdo wouldn't have given me Durant."_

_"That's like your record for new pokemon in a small time period. And you're gonna catch this Eevee. It's been like a week and a half. Flaw in that explanation though: Luxray still would've evolved and you could've still caught Houndour."_

_"Whatever. Focus on the Eevee."_

_"You're the one with aura senses,"_ Croconaw retorted. _"Use 'em." _Riley glared before closing his eyes. When they shot open, they were entirely blue. Croconaw's eyes glowed as he began to see things as Riley did.

The plants and undergrowth that obscured normal vision glowed before vanishing. Blue silhouettes of pokemon were now visible against a black background. Riley saw Pikachu, Dedenne, Bunnelby, and Pidgey but no Eevee.

_"Don't see it. Do you?"_ Croconaw asked after a moment.

_"Nope. Wanna catch a Pidgey?"_ Riley asked, half-joking.

_"No. Enhance your aura. I know your limitations. This is like first-time-use level."_

Riley exhaled and the range increased. They now saw Rattata, a small pride of Litleo, a pack of Growlithe, and Deerling but no Eevee.

_"I still don't see anything,"_ Croconaw said.

_"Me neither. Let's turn around."_ Riley and Croconaw turned around. "Woah!" Riley shut off his aura sight. Two Eevee sat directly in front of them.

"You guys looked pretty stupid doing that," one of the Eevee said.

"And I feel pretty stupid from doing that," Croconaw stated. "Riley, how come you didn't sense them?"

"I would have been able to but you told me to enhanced my aura," Riley shot back. "It only goes in one direction!"

"He can understand you?" the second Eevee asked.

"Yeah. Hi. I'm Riley. I had Aura Guardian training in Sinnoh. That's why I can understand you guys," Riley greeted.

"An Aura Guardian!" the first Eevee's eyes were wide with admiration. "You don't see those much these days."

"What's an Aura Guardian, Father?" the second Eevee asked.

"Aura is a form of life energy. Some humans have stronger aura than others and have the ability to manipulate it. They are the only humans pokemon are guaranteed to be able to trust," the first Eevee said.

"Wow!" the second Eevee shook her fur out. "That's cool!"

"Well, this is my daughter, Em. I don't really have a name," the first Eevee asked. "So, what brings you two to this forest?"

"Riley picked up on one your auras. Eevee are rare so naturally we were curious." Croconaw explained.

"Actually, it wasn't theirs," Riley corrected. "Are there any other Eevee in this forest?"

"Yeah. Dar is his name. He's like the king here. Pushes around everyone else," Eevee said.

"Hey Croconaw, I'm thinking we do something about that," Riley suggested.

"I'm always down for a battle. And if these guys want some action, I think Linoone picked up some evolutionary items," Croconaw said.

"Really?! I've always wanted to evolve," Em exclaimed. The first Eevee slapped her with his tail.

"Evolving now would seem like a shortcut. If the Aura Guardian has the item of your choice, you may take it after we've talked with Dar," Eevee said.

"Oh, alright," she whined.

"Anything we should know about this Dar?" Croconaw asked.

"He's kind of like an emperor. He's not mean or anything but he has other pokemon run around and do things for him," Eevee explained. "Actually, only one thing now that I think of it."

"And what's that?"

"He wants a Thunderstone."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aura Guardians can always understand pokemon.


	12. Playing Peacekeepers

**Arc 2:** **Route 3, Route 2, Return to Lumiose Town **(Written 2016)

"I am so bored." August sat on a dock at the second lake. Linoone and Riley's Riolu fell asleep out of boredom. He leaned back and stared up at the sky. The sun got in his eyes. He closed them.

"Squirtle?" August blinked his eyes open. A blue face stared at him in concern.

"Woah!" August sat up and scuttled away from it. He must have dozed off.

"Squirtle squirt!" the Squirtle greeted.

"Hi there!" August said. Linoone and Riolu woke up. Linoone walked up to Squirtle and nosed him over, inspecting him.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle grinned. He circled around Linoone, their roles switched.

"Lin?" Linoone got confused. Riolu chuckled and pushed Squirtle gently away from Linoone. He held out a paw. Squirtle shook it.

"Cool! I didn't even have to fish to find another Water-Type!" August exclaimed. "Hey, Squirtle. I was looking for a Water-Type Pokemon. Even if you weren't one, I'd still like to catch you. Whadda ya say?"

Squirtle looked at August and blinked before smiling. He scuttled back in a battle position.

"Oh, you wanna battle?" August asked. Squirtle smiled and nodded. August drew a pokeball. "Go Chespin!"

"Ches!" Chespin stood on the dock and faced Squirtle. Linoone and Riolu backed away from Squirtle. Squirtle jumped up and used Water Gun. Chespin jumped backward out of the attack.

"Pin Missile!" August called. Chespin tucked his head in as streaks of power extended from his quills and knocked Squirtle out of the air. Squirtle called out as he fell into the water. Squirtle effortlessly shot out of the water and onto the dock. He rushed forward and Tackled Chespin but he didn't seem to want to do damage.

"Wha-?" August questioned when something suddenly a geyster shot out of the water. Red eyes peered through it. The water dispersed revealing a massive Sharpedo. It lunged forward snapping. August's eyes widened. He ran forward and grabbed Riolu and Linoone and held them against his chest as he rolled away from Sharpedo's snapping jaws. His teeth barely missed August.

August got to his feet and ran off the dock and onto the grass behind it with Sharpedo and Chespin following. The Sharpedo glared at them angrily and struggled, unable to move without water.

"That thing is terrifying!" August exclaimed. The Sharpedo growled and surrounded himself with water and shot forward in an Aqua Jet. The group scattered trying to not get hit. When the jet stopped Sharpedo lay in the grass.

"Squirtle?" Squirtle approached the Sharpedo.

"No!" August cried out. The Sharpedo whirled around. August threw two pokeballs. One hit Squirtle, one hit Sharpedo. They were converted to energy before Sharpedo's mouth clamped on Squirtle. August ran forward and knocked the pokeball Squirtle was in away from Sharpedo's mid-air. Sharpedo's pokeball snapped open. Riolu ran forward and blasted him away from August with a Force Palm. Squirtle popped out of his, still uncaught and ran up to August.

"I'm fine," he mumbled holding an arm in pain. He looked to see the skin suddenly raw. He looked over at Riolu to see him flinch in pain then look at his paw. The skin was raw on him too.

Linoone stared at Sharpedo. He spat a Seed Bomb at Sharpedo. Sharpedo used Aqua Jet again and charged through it. August pulled out Linoone's pokeball and recalled him before Sharpedo could hurt him.

Riolu growled and charged a blue sphere like Riley had when August had met him and hurled it at Sharpedo. Sharpedo recoiled in pain. He opened his mouth and let out another jet of water. Riolu put up a Protect before creating a Vacuum Wave. The red streak sucked up Sharpedo and knocked him around.

Sharpedo jetted out of the twister-like attack and attacked Riolu with ice-covered fangs. Riolu shot another Aura Sphere into his mouth. Sharpedo's teeth cracked.

"That's gross," August said as Sharpedo's teeth repaired themselves. Riolu rubbed black glowing paws together as he used Nasty Plot then Aura Sphere again. "Should we help him? I mean, Riley trained him really well and I really don't think we can handle a Sharpedo…"

Chespin and Squirtle looked at each other before backing up and shaking their heads. Riolu turned around and barked something sarcastic at them. Sharpedo used Aqua Jet again. Riolu braced himself.

When Sharpedo neared, Riolu ducked and shot up from under him. Riolu held Sharpedo in a Circle Throw and tossed it back into the lake. Riolu looked back at August, Squirtle, and Chespin and smirked.

"Remind me to never underestimate you or tick you off and to always have you with me when my life is being threatened," August exhaled as he sat down. The pokemon plopped down next to him as they began recovering from the scare.

* * *

**Forest (Riley POV)**

"Dar usually lives in a clearing up ahead," Eevee explained.

"So is he gonna attack us or…" Croconaw asked.

"I've never actually met him," Eevee mumbled.

"That's wonderful," Riley muttered. "So we're just going off of rumors."

"I've seen him," Em said. "Once. But I really don't think he would attack us just for walking up to him."

"I get that pokemon sense stuff and all that but I doubt you can gather all that from just looking at him," Riley said. He pushed undergrowth away, clearing a path into a clearing. Riley saw an Eevee standing on a large rock over a group consisting of a Nidoran, a Sandshrew, two Geodude, a Rattata, and a Bidoof with an orange stone in front of them.

"This is a Fire Stone!" Dar was saying. "Fire! Fire. Fire. Not Thunder. Did I asked for a Thunder Stone? Don't think so."

"I see why he wants a Thunder Stone," Croconaw mumbled.

"Why?" Riley whispered back.

"His body needs to run as fast as his mouth."

"It could very well be he wishes to be a fast pokemon," Eevee responded. "Jolteon is known as the fastest of the Eeveelutions."

"Shush," Em said.

"Sorry Dar," Bidoof said. "This was the only stone we could find. Do you still want it?"

"No! If I touch that, bahm! Evolution. Into Flareon! Not Jolteon! Flareon," Darwin said. "Do I look like I'd be a good Flareon? No!"

"I think it's time we stop watching," Riley said. He rose and walked into the clearing with Croconaw and the eevee duo. The Nidoran saw them first. His ears went back. The Bidoof seemed to shrink. Geodude and Sandshrew rolled up while Ratta shivered. Darwin turned and glared at Riley.

"Forgot to mention. Pokemon here don't really like humans," Eevee said.

"Back off human!" Dar growled as he stood defensively in front of the pokemon he was just speaking to.

"Woah. Chill." Riley held his hands in front of him as nonthreatening as possible. "Just wanna talk."

"Yeah right," Darwin said. He used Swift. Croconaw fought the urge to defend his trainer as Riley blocked the attack with his aura.

"I'm serious," Riley told him. "I hear you want a Thunderstone?"

Darwin prepared to attack again but Em ran up to him and gently pushed him just enough so he couldn't aim. "Wha-?"

"He actually wants to help you!" Em shouted in his ear. Darwin reeled back and stared at her. He zoned out a moment before shaking his head.

"Wha- You- Bleh. Who are you?" he fumbled with his words.

"Someone else who wants to help you get that Thunderstone!" she said.

"_I just realized how fitting their names are." _Croconaw laughed over aura link.

"_Hmm?"_

"_Darwin was that evolution science guy and Eevee is the evolution pokemon. And his wife's name was Emma. And these two so like each other like that."_

"_Ah. Hilarious."_

"This human is what is known to pokemon as an Aura Guardian," Eevee explained.

"I've heard of them," Dar said. "Apologies for attacking."

"Don't worry about it." Riley said. "Now about that Thunderstone…"


	13. Evolution

**Arc 2:** **Route 3, Route 2, Return to Lumiose Town **(Written 2016)

"Where in the world have you been?!" August shouted as he saw Riley and Croconaw approaching with three Eevee training behind them.

"I told you I went to find that Eevee. I found three of 'em," Riley said. Riolu ran up to him. Riley looked down at him then back at August. He noticed they were all kind of beat up. "What happened to you guys? And where'd that Squirtle come from?"

"We all got bored fishing so we all kinda fell asleep then Squirtle showed up to make sure we were alright. Squirtle wanted to battle but them this Sharpedo showed up and I had to save Squirtle then Riolu beat up the Sharpedo," August explained. "I don't know how we all got hurt though. I barely touched him."

"That's Rough Skin, Sharpedo's ability. If their untrusting, aggressive, or battling, touching a pokemon of that ability will hurt you," Riley told him. He grabbed August arm and waved his other hand over it. The wound disappeared.

"How'd you do that?!"

"Trade secret," Riley said. "Where are those items Linoone found?"

"There still in your bag. Why?" August asked.

"Two of these Eevee wanna evolve. We found a Thunderstone and they already had a Fire Stone." Riley said.

"Are you going to catch them?"  
"Nah. We talked about it on the way here. The two evolving are gonna stay here. The third wants to stay with me awhile and maybe come back someday. Found it." Riley held up the Thunderstone. "Thank Linoone later. Wait, where is he? He was just here. Did the Sharpedo eat him?"

"No. I put him back in his ball," August said. "How are those things gonna help the Eevee evolve?"

"Watch." Riley placed the Thunderstone on the ground next to the Firestone. Dar placed his paw on the Thunderstone while Em did the same with the Firestone. The two glowed brightly as they began to grow. Each grew taller and leaner as well as their neck fluff expanding.

Dar's legs thinned and elongated while Em's grew and thickened and her tail got big but Dar's shrunk. Em got fluffier and Dar grew spiked.

When the light died down, a Jolteon and a Flareon stood proudly. The final Eevee approached them and they exchanged words. Darwin and Em looked at Riley before nodding and tail flicking goodbye and taking off back into the forest. Riley crouched in front of the Eevee. He held a pokeball and caught him them let him back out.

"Nice catch. How come you didn't evolve him?" August asked.

"We don't have anymore evolutionary items." Riley said. Eevee barked something. "Oh, and he's very aware of the 'you can't devolve- thing. He wants to evolve into Leafeon so when we find a Mossy Rock he'll evolve himself."

"Alright," August said. "Now that I caught a Water Pokemon, where are we headed?"

"Cyllage City," Riley said. "We have to walk all the way back through this Route, Santalune then Route Four, into Lumiose, through Route 5, into Camphrier Town, Route 7, Route 8U, 8L and Ambrette Town if we can't cross the water, and then finally we end up in Cyllage City."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. Think about how long it took to memorize that and how much longer it'll take to walk that," Riley said. August groaned. "At least we'll be in Lumiose where your friends probably are. You could challenge the Gym there but I think you should focus on fighting Rock-Types."

"Yeah. Maybe someone else is challenging it though," August said. "But that's really far."

"That's why we should get started."


	14. Battling Buck

**Arc 2:** **Route 3, Route 2, Return to Lumiose Town **(Written 2016)

"Finally Lumiose!" August exclaimed. He and Riley had continued walking through Route 2, skipping over Aquacorde Town, and back to Santalune and Route 4.

"And we still have four Routes and two Towns to pass through before getting to Cyllage City," Riley stated. August sighed.

"Why did you have to say that?" August whined.

"So you didn't over excite yourself," Riley retorted. "So, whaddya wanna do? We could leave, you could lose at the gym, you could see your friends, we could chill at your place…"

"Hey! August! Riley!" a voice was heard before August could rely. Buck ran up to them.

"Oh hey Buck!" August greeted. "What've you been doing?"

"Training for the gym. I lost. Again." Buck said. "Either of you know how to beat Electric Types?"

"Ground Types," August and Riley said in unison.

"Other than that. I already have a Baltoy," Buck said.

"Uhhh… Mud Sport? It weakens Electric moves but I'm guessing the Gym Leader has a strategy against that. I think Baltoy can learn it but I'm not sure," August said recalling what he'd read after Buck had caught his starter.

"I looked it up. It can't," Buck said. "I don't think it's my pokemon. I feel like I'm missing something or just being plain stupid."

"What kind of pokemon do you have?" Riley asked thinking of something.

"Other than Baltoy I have a Shuckle, a Torkoal, a Shellder, and I inherited a Dusknoir but I can't use it. Yet. And I haven't trained the Shellder because it's a Water-Type," Buck answered.

"I think I have an idea what you may be doing wrong," Riley said. "How about we battle?"

"Okay. I'm down for battling," Buck said. He let out his Baltoy.

"I'm going to use new pokemon to test my theory so don't be offended if they're weak." Riley told him. "Feebas, let's go!"

Riley released his Feebas. It flopped pathetically on the ground.

"I thought you weren't going to use that thing!" August shouted.

"I'm not. But I can't just pretend it doesn't exist," Riley said.

"What?" Buck asked.

"He caught it by accident," August explained.

"Oh. Okay? Baltoy, use Confusion!" Buck ordered. Feebas was lifted into the air and tossed around.

"Hey, Feebas. What attacks do you know?"

"Feebas."

"What do you mean Splash?!"

"Feeb."

"That would've been helpful to know earlier. You should've said that first. Use Mirror Coat!" Riley called. Feebas glistened as the damage of the Confusion was reflected back at Baltoy. Baltoy dropped the attack when it was hit. Feebas fell back to the ground.

"Baltoy, use Rapid Spin!" Baltoy took off spinning towards Feebas.

"Just try and take the hit," Riley said.

"Psybeam!"

"Use Mirror Coat!" Riley ordered. Feebas glistened again and bounced back the damage. Both pokemon fainted.

"Return Baltoy."

"Return Feebas. Hey August, remind me never to use that thing ever again," Riley said. "Go Absol!"

"Go Torkoal!" Buck let out his Fire-Type. "Use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge that! Use Future Sight!" Riley called. Absol leaped away with glowing eyes. "Night Slash!"

Absol ran forward and raked his scythe over Torkoal's shell. Torkoal slid back and use Lava Plume upon order. Absol growled as lava washed over him. The attack stopped when the Future Sight slammed into Torkoal.

"Koal!" Torkoal was sent flying and he got flipped over.

"Aw man!" Buck exclaimed. "Don't worry Torkoal! Use Rapid Spin!"

"Night Slash!" Riley called. Absol slashed at Torkoal again. Torkoal flipped back over but it would do him no good.

"Thanks Torkoal. Return." Buck said. "Shuckle-"

"Wait," Riley said. "I know what you're doing wrong."

"Already? What is it?" Buck asked.

"You use your pokemon wrong," Riley said.

"Woah, that sounds weird," August said.

"I mean he isn't battling with them the way they're meant to," Riley told them.

"I don't get it."

"Like with Absol and Feebas. With Absol I just told him to attack and dodge when he needed to. With Feebas I told it to sit there and waited until the right time to attack," Riley explained.

"I thought that was because it didn't know any moves and didn't have any legs."

"Well, yeah but that's not the point," Riley said. "I train my pokemon for offensive purposes but let's say I had a… Forretress. In battle, Fortress take hits well and sets us moves called hazards but they can't really attack. Torkoal and Baltoy are both defensive pokemon. They aren't good for attacking but they can take more hits."

"I still don't get it," August said.

"I think I do." Buck stated. "You're saying that instead of attack I should just let my pokemon get hit."

"No." Riley sighed. "Like with Feebas, I used Mirror Coat when it was a good time. It's still a bad example but I'm saying like for Torkoal, instead of trying to dodge, limit the damage with Rapid Spin then use Flamethrower or Lava Plume to get off a little damage then use more defensive moves until you have an opening to attack again. Eventually the opponent will be wiped out but your pokemon will still be fresh, get it?"

"I think so." Buck nodded. "But I don't know how to teach my pokemon new moves."

"That's what we're here for."


	15. Training in Lumiose

**Arc 2:** **Route 3, Route 2, Return to Lumiose Town **(Written 2016)

"We're all gonna mass-train our pokemon so you two are prepared for your upcoming gym battles," Riley explained. "Buck, you need your pokemon to learn moves more suited for them. What moves do they already know?"

"Baltoy knows Confusion, Rapid Spin, Harden, Mud-Slap, Rock Tomb, Psybeam, and Ancient Power. Uhh… Shuckle knows Rollout, Sticky Web, Withdraw_,_ Encore, Struggle Bug, Safeguard, Rest, Rock Throw, and Gastro Acid. Torkoal knows Flamethrower, Smog, Withdraw, Fire Spin, Rapid Spin, Smokescreen, Flame Wheel, Lava Plume, Body Slam, and Flame Burst." Buck listed.

"Uh-huh. August, I already know all your pokemon's moves. Can I borrow your pokemon statistics moves and whatever-else-is-in-the-title book?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. Its called an 'encyclopedia,'" August said. Riley took the book and skimmed the pages about Buck's pokemon.

"I have a general idea about those three's natural battle style," Riley said. "For Shuckle and that whole 'you can't beat an opponent without attacking' thing, there are offensive moves Shuckle can learn that aren't really affected by how bad Shuckle are at attacking. Bide is like Counter so my Riolu can help it with that and controlling Wrap and Constrict are similar to Vine Whip so August's Chespin can train with it. Chespin needs training anyway.

"Baltoy can learn a move called Cosmic Power which raises its defensive power. I told you yesterday about waiting until your opponent is tired and Cosmic Power is good for that. August, have one of your pokemon practice attacks on Baltoy when it's using Harden and eventually strengthen into Cosmic Power," Riley continued.

"Okay. Who should I let out?" August asked.

"Someone you want to use at the Cyllage City Gym," Riley answered. "Squirtle would be good but Baltoy would take too much damage from Water Gun and Houndour's got type advantage too. Try Litleo."

August released his starter and told him to practice Ember and Headbutt on Baltoy.

"For Torkoal, Iron Defense is a good move for taking hits and Torkoal can learn Curse. You know what that is?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, it improves offensive and defensive power," Buck said, "but it slows down the pokemon."

"Which is good for Torkoal because it makes Rapid Spin way stronger and speed stats don't really affect it," Riley explained.

"How'd you learn so much about training?" August asked impressed.

"Back in Sinnoh I had to train the cra- heck- out of my pokemon," Riley said.

"Which is why Croconaw is such a monster?"

"Uhh sure," Riley said. "You may want to train Charmander and Squirtle together."

"Good idea. What about you?" August asked as Buck ran off to help Torkoal.

"My pokemon are more than capable of training on their own," Riley said as he walked away to give his pokemon room to be released. He drew 12 pokeballs. "Absol, Durant, Eevee, Houndour. You guys are new. Excadrill help Durant with Steel moves and Breloom train with Eevee. Absol, work on expanding your move pool with Houndour. Larvesta, train with Luxray. You're close to evolving. Onix, help August train. There'll probably be an Onix at the Cyllage Gym. Hold back though. Croconaw, break Dragonair into how we train. Riolu, uhh, come with me."

"Where are you going?" August piped up as Onix snaked over to him.

"Last time we were in Lumiose I found a good training spot," Riley said. He took off with Riolu.

"That's weird," August mumbled.

Charmander huffed a smoke ring, shrugged and gestured to forget it. Houndour panted loudly as if he didn't care while Squirtle made a weird face.

"Meh. Whatever. Houndour, Squirtle, train against Onix. Charmander, you a lot more experienced. The Dark Pokemon are still on Route Four. How about we check to make sure they're not there anymore?" August suggested. "Battling there could get you stronger some too."

Charmander nodded and followed August through Lumiose and onto Route Four. The two walked on the path. Almost immediately, they saw a grey head.

"Oh hi Mightyena…" August recognized this pokemon. It was the one Litleo and Chespin had battled. August had one but he'd done it cheaply. Judging by the angry look, he was sure Mightyena wanted to redeem himself.

Mightyena slunk out of the bushes with his mouth peeled back in a growl. August stepped back while CHarmander braced himself and narrowed his eyes. Mightyena growled and spat a Hyper Beam right off the bat.

"Woah!" August leaned away from the attack. "Charmander, use Flamethrower!"

Charmander jumped upward and exhaled stream of flame from above. Mightyena jumped backward to dodge it. Charmander rose his tail flame and jetted forward. HIs tail coated with metal as he brought it down on Mightyena's skull.

Mightyena howled as Charmander pushed off and stood back in front of August. "Use Fire Fang!" Charmander's mouth became lined with more fire. He rushed to attack. Mightyena's mouth glowed black as he countered with Crunch. The Fire Fang claimed on Mightyena's ear as the Crunch squeezed Charmander's arm.

"Charmander, get away with Dragon Rage!" August ordered. A sphere formed in Charmander's mouth and pushed against Mightyena forcing him to release him. Charmander dropped to the ground and spat a Dragon Rage. Mightyena countered by forming his own Shadow Ball.

"This is gonna be hard," August stated. "Charmander, Hone Claws."

Mightyena shot forward with another Crunch. Charmander caught the attack with Metal Claw and used another Flamethrower. Mightyena reeled back and used Hyper Beam which Charmander dodged.

August recognized Mightyena's battle tactics. Riley had kind of explained it earlier. As the battle progressed, Mightyena poured on more attacks. All Charmander had to do was avoid or block them until Mightyena tired out.

Charmander kept up with Mightyena's constant attacks for a couple minutes before releasing an Inferno. Mightyena had no energy left to dodge and was taken out.

"Alright Charmander!" August cheered. Charmander smirked and played it off like it was nothing but August could tell he was proud of himself.

"Char!"

"What do you think we should do with Mightyena?" August asked. "Last time we kinda just left it and it found the Dark Gang but I don't think I can catch it and I don't really want to…"

"Charmander char." Charmander shrugged.

"It'll wake up eventually," August decided. "Come on. Let's see if we can find Drapion."


	16. Leaving Lumiose

**Author's Note:** I know this story hasn't been updated in like three months. There is absolutely no reason for that. I wrote these over 4 years ago. Sorry.

* * *

**Arc 2:** **Route 3, Route 2, Return to Lumiose Town **(Written 2016)

"I think we should stop now, Charmander," August said.

"Char," Charmander chirped in agreement.

August and Charmander had wandered for sometime but couldn't find Drapion anywhere in the forest of Route 4.

"Maybe you could ask another pokemon if Drapion still lives here?" August asked.

Charmander crossed his arms and gave August a look as if to say "Just because I know where he went, doesn't mean you will understand when I tell you."

August seemed to pick up on that. "I know, I know. Just give me a yes or no signal."

Charmander sighed and clambered up a nearby tree in a flash. August walked over to the base of it and looked up into the branches to see what Charmander was doing.

Charmander sat across from a Murkrow. The two seemed to be deep in a conversation.

After a couple minutes, Charmander thanked Murkrow and jumped back down.

"Does Drapion still live here?" August asked him. Charmander shook his head no.

"That's too bad," August stated. "Wonder where he went?"

Charmander shrugged and the two headed back to Lumiose.

When they arrived, they found Buck still invested in his training. August had a few mock battles with him before Riley showed back up with Riolu. Both August and Riley's pokemon were wiped and it was getting late.

"You guys should call it quits," Buck said after his Baltoy deflected a Swift from Riley's Eevee.

"What about you?" August asked.

"I think I'm gonna train some more," Buck responded.

"Don't stay up all night," Riley advised. He and August recalled their pokemon and headed back to August's house.

August flopped down on a couch and released Litleo again. The two seemed to take in the sights a while. Both hadn't seemed to totally grasp that August's parents were dead.

"Can I let out my pokemon?" Riley interrupted August's train of thought. "The indoor-friendly ones?"

"Sure. Good idea." August drew his own pokeballs and let out Chespin, Houndour, Charmander, Squirtle, and Linoone from their pokeballs. They were soon joined by Riley's Riolu, Larvesta, Absol, Houndour, and Eevee. The pokemon scattered themselves around the room.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How come we're going to the Cyllage City instead of this one like Buck?" August asked.

Riley was quiet for a moment. "We're going to have to pass through Lumiose twice no matter what we do. The Routes kinda go in a loop. You could challenge this Gym first but all of Magnus's pokemon are a lot more experienced than yours. So-"

"You think I'd be ready for it after traveling through a ton of other Routes and Gyms first," August finished.

"Yeah."

The two talked about the order of the gyms and Routes for some time. The pokemon gradually fell asleep around them and they soon followed their suit.

* * *

"Good luck on your Gym Battle," August said.

"You too when you get to Cyllage." Buck responded. August and Riley had trained with Buck in Lumiose for a couple days now and had figured that it was best they leave and let him work on his own. They did need to make it to Cyllage City after all.

"You think he'll be able to beat Magnus?" Riley asked once they'd made their way to the following Route.

"Yeah."

* * *

**End of Arc 2. Arc Summary:**

Riley and August look for Water Type pokemon, resulting in August catching a Squirtle and Riley catching an Eevee. They are both gifted a pokemon, a Charmander and a Durant, and an egg by a strange man. Riley also catches a Feebas by accident. They return to Lumiose Town briefly and run into Buck. They help him prepare for a gym battle in Lumiose City.

Pokemon:

August: Litleo, Chespin, Vespiquen, Linoone, Golduck, Houndour (M), Charmander, Egg, Squirtle

Riley (known pokemon): Riolu, Larvesta, Breloom, Absol, Dragonair, Houndour (F), Onix, Croconaw, Luxray, Excadril, unknown, Feebas, Durant, Eevee (future Leafeon)

Myer (known pokemon): Torchic, Mareep

Buck (known pokemon): Baltoy, Shuckle, Torkoal, Dusknoir, Shellder

Sophie (known pokemon): Flabebe


End file.
